


Summer Comfort

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: Makoto struggles to sleep on a hot summers night. Ren is able to help her find that sleep she needed.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Summer Comfort

Summer, it was the time of year where you go to the beach, go swimming, enjoy the beautiful weather with a walk in the park and enjoy all the cold and refreshing drinks that were only available this time of year. But summer did have its downsides which is where Makoto found herself thinking about as she stared up at the fan with a blank look. 

It was the middle of the night and Makoto’s forehead was dripping with sweat and her body felt sticky. All she was wearing was a pair of underwear and a shirt yet even if she took it all off she would find the end result wouldn’t change. 

It had been a hot day and for the most part, it was fantastic. Makoto and Ren went out together to enjoy another day of holidays away from university life they both were sharing. Although the hot weather was pleasing to be out in as they enjoyed a drink or two the night soon came and Makoto couldn’t sleep.

The fan was at full force spinning trying to offer the two on the bed some sort of comfort. Makoto looked over to Ren with an envious look, he was asleep. Makoto couldn’t help but pout seeing how Ren was able to sleep in this heat but deep down she figured he had been through far worse than a bit of heat. She also wondered if the fact he had been forced onto a strict sleep schedule by Morgana for a whole year made it so he could go to sleep and not be waken up.

Ren like Makoto was only wearing boxer shorts and a shirt. Makoto watched as his chest rose and fell with each deep breath his still face causing a want to touch his face and be close to him. Makoto had to fight these urges, however, not wanting to disturb the sleep Ren was able to get. 

“Ren?” Makoto whispered.

No reply, she wanted to make sure he was truly asleep. 

“Ren? Are you awake?” Makoto whispered again.

Still no response. Makoto was confident now that he was asleep most likely in the stage where he was full out of it.

With a long sigh Makoto leaned up wiping her brow with her arm taking a hair tie from her bedside table and putting her hair up into a messy ponytail. If she couldn’t get to sleep she would have to tire herself out. The problem was what she could do in the middle of the night that wouldn’t wake Ren up. 

“I suppose I could get myself a drink, maybe some ice-cream? I hope we have some left,” Makoto mumbled to herself.

Makoto threw her legs over the side of the bed getting up slowly as her feet met with the soft carpet. Her legs were covered in sweat as well, rubbing together and causing a bit of discomfort but she had to fight through it. She tiptoed her way out of the bedroom making sure not to make a sound as she went down the hallway of their apartment into the main living area and kitchen.   
It was a nice little apartment that both Makoto and Ren had saved up for and were paying for together. They hoped to keep this apartment even long after they married having a spare room that may prove useful int he future. Makoto blushed but she couldn’t think about such things so early.

Walking into the kitchen Makoto opened the freezer and with a smile, she darted for the tub of vanilla ice-cream sitting at the back of the cold box. She contemplated climbing into it and maybe finding her sleep in there but it wasn’t worth the risk. Makoto closing the freezer behind her took a peek into the ice-cream tub seeing it was nearly empty. 

“I’m so going to get Ren for this,” Makoto said with an annoyed look.

Nonetheless, it was still ice-cream and she happily took a spoon so to start eating the remains of what was left. Makoto took a moment to look around the darkened room as she pondered what to do next. She thought about watching a movie but again it was too risky, even if it was on mute with subtitles the glow of the t.v would attract the attention of Ren if he opened his eyes at all.

“Makoto, is that you?” 

Makoto jumped a little causing the spoon to fly out of her hand and hit the floor.

“Ah! Ren! You scared me,” Makoto said her free hand pressing against her chest as she took some steady breaths.

“Sorry about that, I just heard something in the kitchen and noticed you weren’t in bed. Is everything okay?” 

Ren walked up to Makoto his hands on her arms looking at her with worry. Makoto couldn’t help but smile at the worried face he always had reserved for her. 

“I’m fine, Ren. I was just getting really hot and needed to cool down,” Makoto said holding up the almost empty tub.

Ren chuckled looking at the tub. “Not going to save me any?” 

“Says the one that ate the majority of it,” Makoto said crossing her arms.

“Fair point. I’m guessing you couldn’t sleep either huh?” Ren asked tilting his head.

“How could you tell?”

“It’s rare to see bags under your eyes,” Ren said as he lifted his hand up to gently caressing said bags.

Makoto leaned into the touch before letting out a sudden yawn. They both laughed softly as to not wake any neighbours. 

“I didn’t think it would be that bad. I suppose we should head back to bed then,” Makoto said with a soft smile.

“Yeah, and if you are struggling to sleep you know I’ll hold you till you pass out,” Ren replied with a cheeky smile.

Makoto rolled her eyes. “That would make it harder to sleep don’t you think?” 

Ren shook his head wrapping his arms around Makoto and holding her close. “I disagree, I know I’d pass out in an instant.”

Makoto blushed but as she was about to reply she felt her messy ponytail move from side to side. Makoto couldn’t help but giggle as she kept her head still.

“Sweetie, why are you playing with my hair like that?”

Ren froze as he stepped back with an embarrassed look on his face. “Well, um, it was quite tempting.”

Makoto laughed softly getting up on her toes and pecking Ren’s cheek. “I wonder if spending all that time with Morgana has had some sort of effect on you.”

“No! I mean uh, don’t be silly I just um really like your long hair,” Ren replied quickly.

Makoto enjoyed with she caught Ren stuttering, it was rare to do so to the all mighty Joker but Makoto knew she could catch if off guard from time to time.

“Come on then, you can play with it more when we are in bed,” Makoto said taking Ren’s hand and leading him back to the bedroom.

Unfortunately for Makoto, Ren always managed to find a way back. Makoto yelped as Ren picked up Makoto bridal style holding her up with a smirk on his face.

“Ren? What are you doing?” Makoto said as she looked up at Ren.

“Don’t mind me, just carrying my Queen to bed.”

Makoto blushed a mentally scolded herself for allowing Ren to turn the tables against her. But she did enjoy being in Ren’s arms, and although she felt a bit more sweaty from the close heat contact she was willing to let it happen, even if just for a moment.

Makoto was able to fall asleep that summer night. Even though her body was coated in sweat and the heat was irritating her she was able to find some comfort in Ren’s arms just as he said she would. Whether it was the cold icy winter days or the hot humid summer nights being in Ren’s embrace always gave Makoto comfort when she needed it most.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
